Trinity Productions
TRINITY PRODUCTIONS was first established in early 2004 with only Tony Coburn at the helm. Test recordings using a standard webcam were the catalyst of the upcoming years of work that will see a future success for the company, productions and not to mention the cast members. The recordings followed the life of specially created character - Cyril Chamberlain(played by Tony) and ran for approximately 34-36 shows. Later that year, Tony met a fellow Doctor Who fanatic on a computer in his former school library. They got talking, met up and became the best of friends. : Using a non-editable camera, they recorded what was meant to be a documentary focusing on Doctor Who with their full-size TARDIS and original costumes. This evolved into a comedy which mocked the series and what they aptly named "Thomas and Tony". This ran for six shows (the first to be released on proper DVD) and was the beginning of their 'progression stage' of film-making. Establishing the iconic 'TNT' title in their first filming projects, they decided to carry on with theme-based projects showing their love for the sci-fi show and created comedy specials such as "TNT's Big Brother" which featured all 10 doctors in a Big Brother challenge, "TNT's Comedy Hour" which was their first attempt at a comedy sketch show, "The Return of...TNT's Coemdy Hour" which was the sequel, "TNT's Final Comedy Hour" which introduced new elements of their comic timing and finishing that year with a feature-length film entitled "A Connection with Death" which featured Tony and Tom as two london gangsters trying to avenge one of their relatives' deaths. : After brief consideration, they decided to make a series of Doctor Who adventures in late 2005. (These are still considered to be in their progression stage as the results arent as good as their most recent work). Tony's series consisted of six episodes in this order - "Dangerous Domain", "Corruption of Life", "The Doomed Planet", "Souls of the Unknown", "Legend of Chrinocos" and "The Penultimate Battle". Tom's series featured only two episodes, both of which never got completed - "Meteor Impact", "The Ultimate Terror". Certain elements from these episodes feature in their latest work such as re-used ideas or props. : 2006 saw them delving into new realms of film-making and begin work on what would become their finest productions. Decisions were made to create a NEW and IMPROVED and DEFINITIVE series for Tony's Doctor. It would be a 15-episode series and each adventure would have two parts. The first story to go into production was Story 2 - "The Fatal Fear" and location work in Devon made this story shine among their other work. Tony and Tom resumed their place on the comedy mantlepiece with their own take on the famous sketch show - "The League of Gentlemen" by creating their own hour-long episode called "The Curse of Royston Vasey". Tony, the head of TRINITY, wanted to move away from sketch shows and Doctor Who, so he created two completely original series during the course of 2006, with a different co-star - Chris Appelboom. The first series was entitled - "Brothers of Steel" and focused around two brothers (Joe and Dave Evans) who always managed to get into all sorts of trouble such as drug-dealing, job problems and business corruption. Inspiration for this came from comedies such as "Bottom" and "The Young Ones". : The other successful series was called "Roberts and Burton" (also co-starring Chris). This series was very ambitious because it was set in 1959-1960, filmed in black and white and featured TONNES of additional cast members. It ran for six episodes in Series One and is currently being revived for a Second Series. Tony thought of the idea himself and created these two characters of Arthur Roberts (an ageing old man) & Geoffrey Burton (a clumsy young fool) who ran an antiques shop in the middle of nowhere. : 2007 saw TRINITY overloading with ideas to the extent that there wasn't enough time to complete all of what they wanted to do. The Doctor Who series was well under way with Episode 7 - "I Love You" being completed as well as Episode 5 - "Trial and Error" and later that year, Episode 4 - "Plithona" (which featured over 10 additional cast members that were ALL adults (not to mention teachers!). More and more ideas for comedy sketches were coming in and Tom and Tony wanted an original show with an original title and settled with "It Takes Two", including sketches that came from some real-life encounters between the pair. Since joining Youtube, the pair have created one-off sketches or mini-films exclusively for the webpage such as "Tribulation of the Tennants", "The Mad House" and "Sex and Secrecy". In late 2007, work began on what would become the most successful and, believe it or not, their most critically acclaimed production ever. It was Episode 1 of the Doctor Who series entitled - "A Forbidden Friendship" which showed a side to The Doctor and indeed the series that we have never witnessed before. : Following the huge success of "A Forbidden Friendship", preliminary work soon begun on future episodes of the series such as "Double Trouble". Even recruiting professional writers such as John Hutch was another brave move for TRINITY, with John writing Episode 10 - "Wartime Conspiracy", things were certainly looking up. Currently, TRINITY is focusing on two feature-length films. One is "The Snake Slayers" which is an updated re-make of their very first film. The other is a comedy action thriller called "Snapshot". They are also working on Series Two of "Roberts and Burton" and scripting the next WHO episodes.